


Rainy Days Are The Best

by Savvy_Bean



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idk I just think this fandom doesn't appreciate my jock baby enough >:(, No Spoilers, shout out to my alex stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Bean/pseuds/Savvy_Bean
Summary: It's just smut. If you're thirsty for Alex I got the supply my guys, gals and comrades.
Relationships: Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Rainy Days Are The Best

Thunder rolled in the distance and the gentle patter of rain on the tin roof greeted the morning as Morai opened her eyes, her lax body burrowing further underneath the thick quilt, breathing a sleepy sigh of relief knowing she had nowhere to be for another few hours. The crops wouldn't take up the better part of this morning and her gang of angry chickens wouldn't be joining her outside today. 

It was nice, while winter had been both a welcome relief and a stressed rush, she had missed these sleepy mornings that the growing seasons brought. Especially spring; the chill in the air, just cold enough to bundle in her hoodie and enjoy a nice cup of coffee as she sat by the fireplace. That was bliss at its finest. A bliss she fully intended to relish in as she moved quietly to get out of bed. 

Delicately, she padded her toes across the chilly tile to the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the light as she filled the coffee pot and leaned against the counter. Idly scrolling through her phone while she waited. A blown up group chat with her brothers, her father's wordy text; no doubt a rant involving some new family drama, an email regarding her alcohol license and a dm from Alex, messy and lacking punctuation indicative of his speech to text. Asking if she needed any help around the farm today. 

She smiled softly, typing out a simple reply, knowing she'd need help with moving her kegs to the new shed Robin had finished yesterday. Honestly, she didn't know what she'd do without him. He was her first friend in the valley, a bit of a showoff, but quite humble in the ways that mattered. Since they met he’d happily offered his assistance around the farm, doing all of the heavy lifting, helping her move logs and cut down trees. The farm wouldn't have come along so quickly if it wasn't for the tower of cut muscle and sweet smiles that was Alex. 

'A great workout' he called it. While she agreed, she'd secretly hoped there was more to it. It was so easy being around the man, he was simple, he was hard working, he was kind, he was the essence of what she had come to love about the valley. Life was easier, harder physically, sure, but it was a simple and enjoyable life. Even more so with the friends she'd made in the past year and the farm resurrected. 

Her grandfather would be proud. 

A flurry of knocks broke her reverie, she jolted upright and made quick work of the door, being greeted by a dorky smile and a soaked Alex shuffling his way under the too small frame. 

"It's raining cats and dogs out there!" 

His green eyes lit with a genuine joy that made Morai's heart melt and a small giggle escape her lips. "God, you're so cheesy. Toss your jacket by the fireplace and grab a towel, you're tracking water everywhere." 

While Alex meandered into her bathroom, she grabbed a mug and took a sip of her scalding hot coffee, enjoying the burn as she devoured the sweet, sweet caffeine she so desperately needed. 

"Got any creamer?" Alex asked, reaching over her to grab a mug of his own from the shelf. His bare chest pressed up against her as he did so. A shock of realization and embarrassing arousal shot through her. Alex, all thick muscle and tan skin was right behind her, shirtless. 

"Morai? Those gears not turning yet?" A hand ruffled her hair, knocking her back to earth. 

Right, act normal, this is a casual thing friends do, friends totally hang out shirtless together, friends definitely don't sit in a shocked silence at a little bit of skin contact. 

"Oh, uhh sorry, bottom shelf behind the eggs." She mumbled, finding a very interesting crumb on the counter to pointedly stare at while Alex shuffled around her tiny kitchenette, working up the nerve to turn around and face him. It's not as if she hadn't seen him shirtless before, he practically lived without a shirt all of the summer season, but something about him being shirtless, in her home, leaning against the counter with her, arm brushing against her own.... it held an intimacy she wasn't quite ready to digest. 

"So kegs today right? Ya know, I've seen this crazy training regiment online! This guy trains with kegs, lifting them, tossing them, pressing them, all kinds of uses! I might just need to buy one off of you to use for my own routine sometime! Watcha think?" Alex nudged her arm with his elbow playfully, leaning a bit more into her personal space. 

After a pause of silence, Morai's brain finally caught up, realizing she was supposed to respond. "Oh kegs? Yah, totally." Stupid, stupid, stumbling over her words like a hormonal teenager. This was Alex! Guy couldn't even read complex sentences! There was nothing to be intimidated by, expect his disarming smile and the heat where their bodies connected, maybe. 

"You alright? If you're feeling sick I can move the kegs myself. You just stay inside and I'll take care of everything." She could feel the smile in his words. 

"It's nothing, just not quite awake yet." Morai took a deep breath, pushing herself off the counter to face him. 

Alex fixed her with a concerned look as he gently tucked her lavender hair behind her ear, only serving to fluster her further before resting the back of his hand to her forehead. "You feel warm, you've been working too hard." He said decisively, hand traveling from her face to the dip between her shoulders, making her shiver slightly, cheeks burning. "Seriously, I don't mind taking care of the kegs for you. It's a great workout, better than my weights I promise. Plus I love helping out." 

She felt as if she were about to combust from mortified frustration, the gentle look in his eyes, the arm around her, his oh so kissable, stupid face. He was clueless and she was a terrible friend. "I'm fine, really." She managed to grit out, trying to worm her way out of his touch to gain some semblance of control. 

"Morai, c'mon. Let me take care of you, it's not good for your body. You'll be better quicker if you just take a day off." Alex grabbed her hand, giving her his best pout. 

But he didn't get it, "I'm not sick Alex, seriously I’m fine. I just-" she stopped herself, biting her lip.

"You're just what?" 

"Just put on your shirt!" She huffed, vaguely gesturing to him, shielding her face to halfheartedly hide her blush. 

Alex stared at her for a moment before something seemed to click in that pretty little head of his, the corners of his mouth curling in a far too cocky smirk. "C'mon, it's nothing you haven't seen before. Besides, my shirt's all wet." 

Morai felt as his her heart was going to slam out of her chest as he inched closer, backing her up against the kitchen table. "It’s d-different when you're in my house." 

"Oh is it?" He leaned in, leaving just inches between them as he caged her in with his arms on each side. "Why? Because we're alone? Because your bed is right there? What kind of thoughts have you been having Mori?" 

"This is just unfair." She hisses, shifting her gaze to anything that wasn't him. "Get your mind of of the gutter." 

"Says the girl that can't form full sentences when I'm shirtless in front of her." He purrs, lips ghosting against her own. "Good thing I can speak plenty for the both of us. You don't mind if I tell you all the things I've wanted to do to you, do you?" 

Morai let out a shaky breath, nodding softly, overwhelmed by his emerald eyes staring down at her. 

"Good. Because I've had lots of thoughts. Ever since that day last summer when you wore those cute little shorts, bent over to pet those little gremlins of yours. You remember how I left early? I couldn't stop staring at your ass all day, wishing I could pull that tight spandex to the side and see what's underneath." He brings a hand up to gently caress her cheek, marveling at her flustered expression and wide eyes. 

"Can I kiss you?" Morai could only nod as he gently pressed their lips together, slow and sweet. It was surprisingly chaste for the heated words spoken seconds before. 

When their lips parted she felt a sigh of relief against her skin, one arm pressing her against his chest. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." A soft chuckle escapes him, "you know I've been offering to help all this time just for the chance to kiss you?"

He kissed her again, with a bit more fervor which she returned glady, shaking hands running up her defined biceps to wrap her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. "Well, here I am, what more did you want to do to me again?" She purred, finding it far too easy to lose herself in his embrace. 

"More than we could ever fit in one day." He smirked, trailing his lips along her cheek, brushing her hair aside to kiss along her slender neck, loving the way she shuddered beneath him. "But I think the bed would be a good place to start." 

She yelped as her world suddenly spun, strong arms lifting her up and carrying her in quick strides to the bed before gently laying her down. Treating her like a precious thing that was meant to be admired. She could hardly keep up as her hoodie was slipped off and tossed to the side, warm hands gliding along the exposed skin where her shirt rode up. 

"You're so gorgeous, I could spend hours just looking at you like this." He kneeled down to peck the skin below her navel, thumbs hooking under her shirt to pull it higher. "You're like a little present I can take all the time I want unwrapping." 

She squirmed, heat pooling in her abdomen as she pulled her shirt off, giving him more skin to run his lips along, tongue darting out to tease a nipple before taking it in his mouth, making sure to give equal attention to her other breast, figuring out what makes her thighs rub together impatiently.

"You know, it's really unfair how you never wear a bra. Especially in the fall, seeing your perky little nipples under your shirt, or how you wear crop tops when it's hot, I'd walk to your house every week praying for a chance to see just a peek of your chest." Alex moaned; lavishing her with soft bites, working his way up to her collar, letting his hot breath ghost against the sensitive skin there.

"You know, I had a favorite fantasy too; Whenever I'd come home after helping you out, I’d lay in my bed thinking about what you'd look like bent over the fence outside, shorts pulled down with your perfect ass spread, begging me to give you my cock. Your pretty eyes looking back at me with that cute little pout you get when you don't get your way. It makes you look so fuckable, like I could slide my dick into your needy cunt and all your problems would be solved." Morai gasps as his hand travels down, fingers tracing gentle circles against her clit through the flimsy fabric of her shorts. 

"I bet you look even more fuckable right on the edge of cumming. I bet I could get you nice and worked up. Have your pussy dripping for me before I even slide a finger in. Would you like that?"

Morai moaned, rolling her hips with his touch. Unable to conjure words with his thumb teasing her. 

"Didn't quite catch that,Mori. You'll need to speak up." He purred, nipping her pulse, loving the way she was already a twitching mess beneath him. His cock throbbing against the confines of his jeans.

“Please don’t t-tease me…” She managed a shaky reply, bringing her hands to his cheeks to press their lips together, pulling their bodies flush against one another, feeling his hard length press against her core. 

He grinded against her, letting her feel his need as he deepened the kiss, hands roaming as he held her close, pressing her into the sheets, drinking in her touch as she explored his chest, legs wrapping around his waist to meet his movements. “You’re too much, you know that? I had all of this planned out, how I’d take you the first time.” He murmurs against her lips before sitting back to admire her image below him, a beautiful mess of flushed skin and swollen lips, her breasts rising with every labored breath, gaze dihilated. 

“I was going to sweep you off your feet ya know? Gonna make you swoon and carry you to bed. Get you all worked up, just enjoying how pretty you look under me.” He kissed down her chest, lavishing every inch of skin with his touch as he worked his way down. Looking up to her with a smile before hooking his fingers beneath her shorts, slipping them off in one easy motion. 

“Well I think you managed that quite literally.” She giggled softly, carding her fingers through his hair as he parted her thighs to kiss her core. The two unable to contain their moans as he finally licked along the slit of her cunt, twirling his tongue around her clit softly. Her thighs clamped down on his head as he lavished attention to her most sensitive spot. 

“Mmm, I guess. At least I’m gonna get to eat your perfect pussy ‘til you’re begging for my cock.” He murmured against her core, relishing in the way her thighs quaked at the vibrations it sent down her dripping cunt. 

“Alex, please.” Morai bit her lip, pressing the back of his head to encourage his motions, thighs falling apart as he slipped a finger inside her, making soft motions as he sucked her clit, electric jolts of pleasure forming a knot in her stomach as he slowly picked up the pace. She could barely remember to breathe as a second finger joined the first, stretching her with every thrust, searching for that perfect spot to make her toes curl. Thighs quivering as her body quaked under the stimulation. His pace steadily increased with every moan that escaped her lips, urging him to bring her higher and higher. The heat in her gut coiled to an almost torturous level edging on bliss. "Please, I want you inside me. I'm going to cum if you keep it up." 

Alex pulled away, licking his lips with a smirk at the sight of how positively wrecked she looked by a bit of foreplay, his cock twitching within the confines of his jeans. 

"Isn't that the point?" He teased, unzipping his jeans regardless and sighing in relief as the cool air hit his fevered skin, stroking himself slowly. "You sure you want this?" 

"Yes, please, yoba, just fuck me already. I need you." Morai pouted, grabbing his arm to pull him down on her. Wishing to feel every inch of his body against her own. "I need your cock inside me so badly, please Alex." 

"I can't say no when you beg for me like that." He groaned against her ear, propping himself up to the side so he could line up with her dripping cunt, unable to suppress a shudder at the feeling of her wet heat enveloping his tip. Mind going blank at the feeling of her walls fluttering around him. 

"Fuck, you're so big." She moaned, digging her nails into his back as he thrust into her slowly, moving a bit deeper with every roll until their hips met. His head falling to rest against her own, confidence crumbling at the feeling of being one. 

"You're perfect, yoba. You're so much better than I could have imagined." Alex sighed, beginning a slow and deliberate pace. Peppering her face with soft kisses to distract himself from the tightness in his gut. 

Morai moaned softly in response, catching his wandering lips in a heated kiss, wrapping her legs around his hips, forcing him deeper to find that perfect fullness that left her pussy clenching around him making the nearly faded pleasure she felt come back with a vengeance. 

"I wish I could do this forever." He murmured against her lips, rolling his hips hard and deep to drink in the lovely moans that poured from her. "You're everything I've ever wanted. Since I saw you, all I've wanted is to make you mine." 

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her with a particularly deep thrust that made her eyes roll back in bliss at the change in angle. "To see how pretty you look under me, kiss your perfect lips and tell you how much you mean to me, I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted you for so long, Morai." 

"Alex," she gasped as his thumb gently circled her clit as he picked up the pace, the heat in her core spreading like fire up her spine. "I love you." Morai gasped, pulling him closer as she reached her peak, hips rolling to meet his thrusts, chasing their pleasure. 

Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, bliss suddenly consuming her mind as her thighs quivering and her body twitched, vision hazy as he kept his pace. It was a perfect rapture of pleasure as she felt his cock spill inside her just seconds later. Their breath mingling as they shared languid kisses before Alex pulled out with a wet pop, collapsing beside her with a satisfied huff. 

Morai mustered the strength to roll over and splay herself across his chest as she caught her breath, head resting above his heart. Her eyes heavy and the rain outside mixed with his rhythmic heartbeat lulling her to a light doze as his fingers carded through her hair comfortingly. The two in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying their afterglow. 

“Did you mean it?” Alex muttered softly, wrapping his arms around her middle, tracing the notches of her spine. 

“Mean what?” Morai mumbled, lifting her head to look up to him, heart sinking at his mournful demeanor. 

“When you said you loved me, did you mean it?” His voice wavering, unsure. 

A small laugh escaped her lips, shaking her head before sitting up to take his face in her hands, bringing his gaze to meet her own, “Without a doubt, you never have to question that Alex.” 

His eyes lit with an unexpected joy that made her heart melt, the two meeting for a chaste kiss. “So if I showed up with a bouquet tomorrow, you’d say yes?” 

“I think we’re a bit past that, but yes, I would definitely accept it.”


End file.
